In recent years, various decorative items have been proposed having a construction such that, when a gem such as a diamond is worn, it is supported so that the table, in other words, top flat surface of the gem faces forward as it swings with the movement of the wearer.
Decorative items such as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-226462 (see Patent Literature 1) are known as prior art, wherein an engagement section in which a frame member and a decorative object of a decorative item engage, has a first ring section provided on the left side, in the left-right direction that is orthogonal to the up-down direction with respect to the center of the decorative object, a second ring section provided on the right side of the center of the decorative object, a third ring section provided on the first ring section side of the frame member, which is connected to the first ring section, and a fourth ring section provided on the second ring section side of the frame member, which is connected to the second ring section.